


A Night Out

by Wonwoo_Aegi



Series: Seventeen July-November 2020 [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Hyungs are sorry, Multi, Vernon feels left out, forgotten, idk what to tag, other members mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonwoo_Aegi/pseuds/Wonwoo_Aegi
Summary: Vernon goes out with his Hyungs and feels a little forgotten, his hyungs are sorry.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Jeon Wonwoo, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Seventeen July-November 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826113
Comments: 17
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CupidsAero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupidsAero/gifts).



> Thank you for requesting: CupidsAero   
> I hope you like it! 
> 
> (Aww this is so sweet also. Is there any chance that you can do one where Vernon goes out with some of the hyung line and feels kinda left out because they ignore him or something like that, and he hurts himself and they all start worrying about him or something like that? If not I understand. I loved this story also, you're such an amazing writer.)
> 
> You can also request for other members! Much love <3

"Hyungs, wait! I wanna go with you!" Vernon ran into the hallway where his hyungs were getting ready to leave for a night out. Vernon had pulled his shoes on and was going to put his coat on. He doesn't know what made him want to go out, maybe he was feeling particularly clingy towards some of his Hyungs tonight, but he wasn't really down for telling them that right now.

They all smiled at him and waved for him to come along, Jeonghan motioned to Minghao to watch the maknaes because let's be honest, he's probably the most responsible one. Minghao smiled and said goodbye as they closed the door and walked out into the chilly night air. Vernon loved the night, especially cold ones, there was something different about them. His hyungs were a few steps ahead of him, laughing rather loudly and Vernon smiled to himself, he loves his hyungs. 

Everything was good for a while, they walked for about 15 minutes and then were sat down at one of the tables in the restaurant, and then Vernon started to feel weird. Everytime he said something, it's almost like he was too quiet to hear. Usually, his members were really good about listening to everyone, but maybe this was different. He felt left out and he didn't like it. 

The olders almost completely forgot he was there, which was weird because when they know that their youngers are present, they are very aware and conscious, but it's almost like Vernon isn't even here. They went through the whole dinner without even acknowledging that Vernon wanted to or tried to talk, they even saw the waitress put down his meal and they paid for him. How do you not see that there is an extra meal on your tab?

It was crazy to him and he was beginning to wonder if it was a joke. He did give up eventually, just quietly wondering if they were playing a prank on him or if they were mad at him but he never did anything wrong, did he? This whole being ignored thing was getting to be too much for him, he just wanted to be acknowledged by anyone. Though his anxiety kept him from doing so, he wanted to talk to someone about it, but he thought that they were mad at him. So as they decided to walk around, without even consulting him, he sat at the back of the group pondering what he did wrong. 

Vernon was so focused on racking his brain to see what he did wrong, that he completely lost track of the group. He looked up and they were no longer in front of him. He started to panic, his head whipping around. He realized, that in his panic he couldn't even remember where he was. He began to run, well stumble really, through the streets, not looking at signs but looking for his hyungs.

He cursed himself, he should've been paying attention. God, he's so stupid, no wonder they were ignoring him. The tears clouding his eyes began to drip down his face, he's almost full on panicking. People are definitely looking at him, but he can't bring himself to care. He just wants to be in his Jeonghannie Hyung's arms or sitting in Jun's lap, but they were mad at him and now he was going to die because he's an idol on the street and the people he went out with are mad at him. It's approximately 10:30 at night and he doesn't know where the fuck he is and he can't pull himself out of his panic enough to figure it out. 

In the midst of his panic, he runs straight into a lightpole and then proceeds to stumble and trip, not catching himself. He can hear the gasps and he can feel a warmth and a blooming pain throughout his entire body, he sobs. Out in the open, he just sobs and sobs and doesn't move and nobody touches him. After a few minutes, he hears a group of people running in his direction.

"Nonie! Vernon, baby, oh my god, are you okay? What happened?" Jeonghan is shouting and then he feels himself being flipped over, his head propped up and his hair being combed through. When he heard Jeonghan's voice, he sobbed harder and reached out to his Hyung, clutching onto to him and never wanting to let him go.

When Jeonghan had seen a fan, the rest of their group had all smiled and that was when Seungcheol did a headcount. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7.. and wait. Where was... oh god, Vernon. Now that he thought about it, Jeonghan hadn't said a word to him all night. Jeonghan asks the group and they had forgotten that Vernon was there. Just after, the same fan's friend came up, frantic saying that someone that looked like Vernon took a nasty fall. Jeonghan and Seungcheol made terrified eye contact, they told the girls that they needed to be lead there immediately and they were more than happy to oblige.

Once he saw Vernon's jacket lying on the ground, shaking, he sprinted. He dropped to his knees and tears fell from his eyes. His baby, they forgot his baby. He forgot his baby, what kind of person forgets their little brother? Jeonghan could not hate himself more and he's sure that everyone here feels the same. He cradled Vernon's head in his lap, sobbing, as he ran his hands through the boys hair. Vernon had clutched onto him, he must've been so scared. His anxiety could've gotten the best of him, oh god. There was blood literally everywhere, his nose was bleeding profusely and so was his lip. He looked really beat up, and Seungcheol had offered to pick him up. Jeonghan was really willing to let him go, but relented when he realized that he could stay close enough all the way home.

When they opened the door, they heard chatter and laughter and the moment they stepped into the living room, it all stopped. The maknae's stared wide eyed and Jeonghan realized he was going to have a lot of explaining to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Vernon's night out with his hyungs, or lack there of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2, folks! I really, super appreciate the comments y'all keep sending. They honestly make my whole day and make me want to keep writing! Much love <3

It's usually not very fun to wake up and feel everything so intensely. But, that was exactly what Vernon had felt when he had been placed on the couch, he could barely open his eyes because his nose was so swollen. There was so much pain in his face that he thought he was on fire. His nose was throbbing and still gushing blood, and his lips, from what he could feel, were busted and bloodied. By the stinging on his forehead and chin, he could also tell that he had hit the ground pretty hard. 

Through it all, his ears were ringing and he could only hear muffled voices, where were his hyungs? Were they mad at him still, who had brought him home? He wanted Hannie, where was Hannie? He began to cry, pathetic whines coming from his mouth making his entire face flare up in pain.

Reaching his hands up to grab at anything around him, his right pinkie finger caught on a shirt. He caught a firm hold of it and tugged, though not very hard with his lack of strength, but enough to get the attention of the person wearing it. The wearer of the shirt turned and crouched down to be eye-level with Hansol and he was met with his Hannie hyungs kind and sad eyes. He sobbed even harder, the pain and panic becoming immensely overwhelming, his breathing was erratic and he wasn't able to hear anything.

~~~~~~~~

Jeonghan felt a slight tug on the back of his sweater and immediately turned to the deformed boy, his cries had gone unheard in the arguing. The maknae's were absolutely furious, as they should be, with the hyung line. The had completely forgotten about Vernon, left him behind, and brought him back home bloodied. The oldests of the team looked guilty as hell, they couldn't believe they had forgotten him. It wasn't like them and there wasn't an excuse for what they did, they knew that when Vernon awoke, they were going to have to apologize.

Jeonghan had crouched down and gently swiped at the younger's hair, despite being utterly guilt-stricken, he got a hold of himself enough to help Vernon. Staying by his side the entire time, he had left him that night, and he wasn't planning to do it again. Vernon had reached out and clutched onto Jeonghan, whining and breathing so hard. He was panicking now, eyebrows scrunched together. Jeonghan tried to talk to him but it seemed that Vernon wasn't hearing him at all. Jeonghan was beginning to get wary, if Hansol can't hear him, then he wouldn't be able to calm down. 

The whole room had quieted and was worrying about the terrified boy, Minghao was ushering them out of the room, still visibly angry. Dino, Jeonghan, and Vernon had been the only ones left in the living room, and normally Vernon liked things still during a panic attack, but he couldn't hear or see them, so they moved as quietly as possible.

During one of Vernon's panic attacks, he knows what was either going on before or where he is, and nobody would touch him. But this time, Vernon started having a panic attack without his hyungs, in the streets, and he was hurt. These were completely different circumstances, and Vernon had no clue what was happening. So, Jeonghan had taken it upon himself to make his presence known, he lifted the injured boy up from his lying postition on the couch and sat directly behind him, back to chest. His arms wrapped around the younger's and face pressed against his temple. 

He continued to whisper in Vernon's ear, comforting and endearing words. He rubbed his hands flat against his stomach, putting the slightest pressure to ensure safety. Occasionally, they would rock back and forth, but it might've made the panicked more dizzy. Eventually, Vernon stopped crying and whining, relaxing against his hyung with no fight left in him. 

"It's okay, Nonie, I'm here now. I promise."

~~~~~~~~

Vernon felt at peace, he could feel his hyung behind him, as soon as Jeonghan had sat down. His panic was still evident, but as his brain made connection after connection, he calmed down immensely and slumped against his comfort. His hyungs had been missing for a majority of the evening and now that he had them back, he was willing to do anything for them. His ear had finally stopped ringing and he thought that he should talk about the night's events.

"Hyung," he started out, voice scratchy from all the crying. "You weren't mad at me, right?" He asked, he was still worried about that, but he thought it would be a good idea to ask. Jeonghan stiffened beneath him and Vernon thought he did something wrong. He began to shake again, but Jeonghan shushed him.

"No, baby, we were never mad at you. I don't know why we forgot about you, and there is no excuse for what we did. I can't say how sorry that I am, and I am never leaving your side again." Jeonghan had kissed his temple over and over again and tightened his hold. He could never explain how sorry he was, or why he even forgot about Vernon but he will never forgive himself for it.

"It's okay, hyung, as long as you aren't mad then it's okay." Even if Vernon has already forgiven him. That night, the entire hyung line came and apologized one by one, all while Vernon was sitting in Jeonghan's lap. Though he was forgotten that night, he was okay as long as his hyungs weren't mad at him and still loved him.

"We still and always will, love you. We have never stopped loving you." Vernon only then realized that he was thinking out loud, muttering his thoughts. His swollen face was still in so much pain, but it was better knowing that he had his hyungs there. He was gonna be really sore for a while, but it should go back to the way it was before, and they did go to a doctor. His nose wasn't broken, just bruised but it felt like shit. 

That night, Vernon cuddled up with his hyungs, still sitting on Jeonghan's lap because apparently, the man still somehow has feeling in his legs. They watched movies, well, described them to Vernon, whose nose was still swollen over his eyes, and Vernon fell asleep in the same place. So, yeah, being forgotten wasn't fun, but at least it wasn't on purpose and his hyungs made it up to him.

But, let's just say that Vernon doesn't want a night out for a really long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm trying to get as many fics in as possible before school starts back up, if you guys wanna read something, just lmk!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope this was up to your satisfaction! Requests are open! Much love <3


End file.
